


Don't cry

by Kaynahugs



Series: Rin/Aiichirou Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Slurs, and sorta angst?, just a heads up the relationship they have in this fic is not healthy, sooooo sex, then sorta fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaynahugs/pseuds/Kaynahugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hiya, could I prompt you with a Rintori headcanon thingy of mine? Basically Rin likes to take his anger out on Nitori by having sex with him (Bad wording, I'm not really sure how to put it) and Nitori is struggling between either pleasing Rin or stopping their "encounters" for his own good. I don't know, I've written some stuff about it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt by: http://nikkazu.tumblr.com/

The night is neither cold nor hot, but Nitori is shivering and sweating anyways as his body jerks with Rin’s harsh thrusts. His breath is harsh, and his soft cries muffled where his face is pressed into the dark sheets, his every inhale filled with the scent of Rin, and every exhale a prayer of the red heads name. The grip on his narrow hips is no doubt going to leave his skin dotted with finger prints of black and blue, and the nicks on his shoulder blades from Rin’s teeth won't fade for three days, but Nitori won’t complain because he can hear the boiling anger in the grunts vibrating the nape of his neck. Can feel it in every thrust that carves too deep and taste it in the bitter remnants of Rin’s precum from when the older teen fucked his mouth, Nitori on his knees, mouth wide and drooling as he tried not to choke with Rin’s hand tangled in his hair, hips thrusting into the resistance of his throat each time.

Nitori won’t complain as Rin roughly pulls out, turns him onto his back, and thrusts sloppily back into his slick, yielding ass because Nitori loves it and they both know it. The younger teen’s sighs of Rin’s name escalate into moans that he desperately tries to stifle, biting into the soft flesh of his forearm as his back arches to press eager hips onto Rin’s cock.

“Rin!” He must be crazy to cry out like that when Rin leans down to bite a bloody mark onto the arm covering his mouth, parallel to the position of his own desperately gasping mouth. Rin’s eyes are narrowed and sharp as they glare into Nitori’s own, and the first year gives a muffled whine as the red head halts, buried to the hilt, and presses, the pressure throbbingly painful but so fucking addictive to Nitori and fuck he’s so messed up.

Rin voices as such.

“You fucking- you like that don’t you?  _You little slut._ ” Nitori shudders at the english growled at the end of Rin’s sentence, nodding rapidly to his question. “ _I fucking hate you and your pretty goddamn face, you hear_?” 

Rin’s face changes into something cold, and suddenly Nitori’s chest hurts. A sharp thrust jerks his body and he can’t silence his yelp, nor stop the way his eyelids flutter when Rin starts his thrusting again, gaining speed with every word that Nitori doesn’t understand.

“ _Why’d I have to fall for such a weakling like you? I hate this, why can’t I stop? Why do you have to be so fucking perfect even as you’re speared on my goddamn cock? How come some pathetic little kid can make me feel like this? You can’t even run 3 miles without having to gasp for breath, you dirty fucking whore._ ”

Nitori’s sounds can’t be contained as Rin talks, his chest continually tightening as tears prickle his eyes and his orgasm tenses his body, coiling his exhausted muscles tight, and scrambling his equally exhausted mind, to the point where all he can hear is the rush of blood in his ears rumbling along with the deep sound of Rin’s voice.

 _“I love you and you’re stupid mole and I hate that I do, and I hate that I can’t tell you. I hate that I ‘m so fucking emotionally stunted that all I can do is hurt you. I hate that I can’t say this in a language you understand and I hate that this is the only part of you that I will ever have. And I hate myself because I love you and it’s all my fault._ ”

Rin’s gasping growls of english are doing things to Nitori’s heart, the emotion in Rin’s voice tying knots in Nitori’s throat and stomach as he comes, heat washing through him, chest heaving in a sob as his mouth opens in a silent moan, hands grasping at the sheets, and eyes shut tight under a furrowed brow.

This is why he doesn’t see the look on Rin’s face as the red head thrusts through Nitori’s orgasm, the older teen’s hands sliding to grip Nitori’s tense, quivering thighs. His eyes are pained and expression clouded as he bites his lip, his own orgasm approaching as Nitori’s body relaxes beneath him. His hips loose their steady rhythm and watery blue eyes open in time to glimpse Rin’s darkened eyes before a hand is threading through his gray hair, lips smashing together and teeth clacking slightly as Rin grunts into the kiss, exhaling sharply through his nose, as if the air was punched out of him. His hips jackknife into Nitori, spilling into his throbbing heat, and Nitori sighs at the sensation, deepening the kiss even though Rin can barely reciprocate, the wetness in his eyes increasing but not spilling over.

He feels the tension leave the body above him, and Rin’s kissing turns desperate and needy before he jerks away. When Nitori opens his eyes, Rin is glaring down at him coldly once again. 

It hurts. He feels the change in his own expression as his chest throbs but Rin is already looking away, pulling out carefully despite his glare and getting up, padding into the bathroom.

Nitori feels as if his chest is split open, and he thinks, he really should stop doing this to himself. As his tears spill over, he thinks, I should end this. When he comes back out, I should say this is over, I should stop this.

A warm wet hand towel is tossed onto his face, and he reaches his hands up to tug it down just enough to look towards Rin. The other teen’s hands are gripping the metal bottom of the top bunk and he leans on them to look down at Nitori, the emotion in his eyes inexplicable as he peers through the shadow of his bangs.

“Wash yourself.” Rin’s tone is weird, as if he didn’t mean to say that.

Nitori averts his eyes and does as he’s told, wiping at his stomach and the tops of his thighs before dipping the clothe between his legs to clean his cheeks. He should do it now, he thinks, while he’s still sure, while the pain is still fresh. He should end this. Nitori folds the towel so that the dirty side is hidden and hands it back to Rin, who starts towards the bathroom. But the younger stops him with a hand on his wrist.

Rin freezes before looking at Nitori, who’s looking to the side, avoiding his gaze. There is a moment of silence, before Nitori opens his mouth to start.

“You can sleep with me tonight.” Rin’s voice gives him pause, and Nitori looks up at him in confusion, meeting his eyes. “What? I’m not making you climb that ladder after I fucked you that hard, you’ve got to be hurting.” Rin’s eyes are glaring, but Nitori still senses the question. A blush stains his face at Rin’s crude wording but he still responds softly.

“Not…really.” Rin roles his eyes and tugs his hands away going to the bathroom to put the towel away. He turns off the lamp on the way back to the bed, and ushers Nitori into the area beside the wall before settling facing away from Nitori. It wasn’t until the red head had tugged the discarded covers over their bodies that Nitori remembered what he had wanted to say. The younger teen lay tense for a while, unsure of what to do as he laid there, staring at Rin’s back.

Minutes passed. Nitori relaxed no more. Rin growled audibly, the muscles in his back tensing before he turned over, and the first year can’t make out too much, but he can see that Rin is irritated. The other teen lays propped on his elbow as he glares at Nitori, wide blue eyes apprehensive. Rin huffs before reaching and tugging Nitori towards him, hand threading through mussed gray hair. Rin’s kiss is rough at first, mouth and tongue devouring Nitori’s, but it grew soft as the younger teen relaxes, wet muscles and eager lips slowly exploring. Rin pulls away with an exasperated sigh, before pulling Nitori against his chest.

“Go the fuck to sleep.” Nitori dimly notes that Rin’s voice sounds even better with Nitori’s ear pressed against his chest, but his face is flaming, heart thumping, and he can’t do much else but love this moment. Rin’s hand never leaves his hair as they both relax to sleep, but before Nitori drifts off he hears Rin murmur, “Don’t cry.“

His heart musters up an excited thump and he turns his head to kiss the bit of wrist pressed against his cheek. He thinks he feels Rin smile into his hair, and thinks that maybe he doesn’t need to end this, whatever this is, if it includes moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original post on tumblr.
> 
> http://kawaiiitalia.tumblr.com/post/58680845559


End file.
